Olaf meets the Addams
by GhostChilli
Summary: Olaf's evil plan has worked and he will soon be taking in the suddenly orphaned Baudelaire children who have inherited an enormous fortune. But due to an address mix-up, he is soon taking in three completely DIFFERENT children and they begin to make Olaf's nasty and dark life-style look like a cake-walk compared to theirs..
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go to Uncle Knik Knak's.." Wednesday gloomily protested as Morticia finished packing the children's bags. Pugsley sat like a stump with a disappointed look on his face. Pubert was shaking a spiked rattle as he teethed on a poisonous root.

"Wednesday, please, give this a chance." Morticia gently said as she packed one last thing in the bags. It was something unknown wrapped in a wine-red fabric.

"I'd rather douse myself in gasoline, light a match, and jump from a tree branch with a noose around my neck.." Wednesday said with a light tone and no expression on her face. Just then, Gomez turned around the corner.

"That's the spirit, my dear! However, due to the age limit, we can't bring you on this cruise. But believe me, if I was the one running it, I'd make sure every child got a free round of the strongest drinks!" Morticia smiled at her husband and then looked back at her grumpy children.

"Why can't Uncle Fester watch us?" Pugsley insisted, but before his father could answer, they heard Fester himself quickly coming down the dusty stairs.

"Because I'm going with them! D'aw, don't feel bad, children, I'm going to bring you back something special! Perhaps a new pet from the ocean! Maybe a snail, or a sting ray! OR! A..a um..an electric eel!" He smiled wide and laughed in glee as he finally got a smile out of the siblings as they hugged him goodbye.

"Fester, dear, do you still have the address that Knik Knak wrote down for us? He had moved recently." Morticia softly asked. Just then Fester's smiled disappeared. Of course no one else could see his mind playing back to what had happened earlier. He was hurrying home from being in town that morning and wasn't looking where he was going. He had ran into a round man who was constantly coughing. He looked like he worked at the bank nearby, but Fester didn't have time to take in the surroundings. He had dropped the envelope that had uncle Knik Knak's new address and needed to get it and get home.

"Terribly sorry, sir." The man said as he too had dropped a few papers and was scrambling to get them back. He instinctively grabbed the nearest envelope and handed it to Fester. The coughing man tried asking Fester if he was okay but Fester didn't say a word and only grabbed the enveloped being handed to him and quickly made his way back home. After this "mind movie" played, Fester violently nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. Morticia took it with her long red fingernails.

"Perfect! Now we're ready to go. Everybody in the car!"

Morticia continued to lecture her children, who were sitting in the back, about their Uncle Knik Knak.

"He has the family's alzheimers. So he may get your names mixed up with other relatives, but he's a dear man, I promise you. Don't mention it in front of him. He doesn't like being reminded of his limits. Go easy on him, children. Save the terrorizing for the family reunion coming up. I've taught you well." She looked through the rear-view mirror at her daughter with her dark aura around her. She smiled proudly as Wednesday smiled back. She knew all too well that Wednesday was the perfect daughter to her. Perfect for the family. A perfect Addams.

It wasn't too long before the family finally stopped and before them was a rather large sized but old house with a large tower. The family stared at it.

"I like him already!" Pugsley shouted as he quickly left the car and forced the trunk open. Wednesday raised a brow. Her grumpiness was slowly disappearing.

"I guess he does have nice taste.." She admitted. Gomez smiled.

"See, children? No bright colors or cheery scenes to mope at." Before he could keep talking, he took a look at his pocket watch.

"Damn! We've only got fifteen minutes until the cruise leaves. Quick, children, get your bags, we don't have time.." Morticia hugged her kids and helped them take out their bags.

"We brought our phone, dear. Give us a call tonight. You two PLEASE behave, Knik Knak can't take too many scares. Send him our love!" Wednesday hadn't said another word until the car drove off, leaving the siblings to take their bags up to the porch (though Wednesday made Pugsley take the bags) and hang onto baby Pubert. Pugsley eagerly knocked on the door. There was a sound of unlocking and something scurrying across the floor. The kids looked confused but Wednesday soon lost her patience and turned the large knob, opening the door. The strong scent of old dust and mildew hit their faces as the saw the figure of an old man on the top step of a large staircase.

"Hello hello hello, children.. I am your beloved Count Olaf!" It didn't take long for them to see the man completely. He had large smile with glossy eyes that looked both tired and angry.

"Hi!" Pugsley raised his arm in a happy wave. Olaf pinned his gleaming eyes on the children. He didn't expect them to look so...grim. He forced a smile.

"Hello there, Klaus and Violet!" He had memorized their names for a proper greeting. Wednesday and Pugsley stared at each other for a moment.

"Who's Klaus and Violet? He also said his name is Olaf.." Pugsley whispered, making sure the old man didn't hear them.

"Mother said he gets names mixed up. Doesn't matter to me.." Wednesday had stopped caring long before the car ride over here.

"Something wrong?" Olaf boomed sounding intimidating. The children weren't fazed.

"No. So where's our rooms?" Wednesday demanded. Olaf's eyes grew larger as if they were going to pop out. He bit the corner of his lip hard as he finally answered.

"Rrrrright up here.."

Wednesday sat on the lone dusty bed as she read her book that she had brought from home. She clearly didn't mind the dusty sheets and rotting walls on the room, nor did Pugsly. They even hung up some of their clothes and decor they brought with them. Wednesday managed to set up Pubert's crib perfectly so he could catch up on his naps.

"This is better than I thought it would be!" Pugsley couldn't help but to explore silently. He had returned to the room with several odd pipes in his hand.

"Don't you miss mother and father?" Wednesday asked, lightly lowering her book.

"Sure I do. But we gotta make the best of it here for the week until they get back. I found a lot cool stuff too! The pipes here are much rustier than the ones at home! But I managed.." He raised the small skinny pipes in his hands, feeling victorious. Wednesday smiled but before she could ask him what exactly he had done, they heard Olaf's booming voice again.

"Orrrrphaaaans!" The two turned their heads.

"He must be having some episode mom warned us about." Wednesday looked back at her book.

"He's still pretty funny! Let's go watch him act crazy as his mind suffers!" Pugsley quickly left the room and started making his way downstairs. Wednesday rolled her eyes and put her raven feather bookmark on her saved page and followed her brother, leaving Pubert to nap. Instead of finding a crazy old man, they found Olaf standing in the dining room holding a long piece of paper.

"I've got work for you to do.." He held it out to Pugsley since he was the closest. Before the plump boy could start reading it, Olaf grabbed a long dark coat.

"I'm going out, when I'm back, I will have my troupe with me! Stay out of our way!" He slammed the door on his way out. Wednesday made no comment and stared at the paper with her brother.

"Chores? He's giving us chores to do? How awful..What could be more suffering than chores?!" Pugsley said, depressed. But for the first time today, Wednesday smiled in genuine excitement.

"He knows how to torture us already..he really IS an Addams.." She too was beginning to like her kooky Uncle Knik Knak. That being said, Pugsley ditched his disappointed and joyfully joined his sister in the first set of chores.


	2. Chapter 2

*Note: I got a lot of these ideas from the actual movies and TV show, so some of this may seem familiar. Chapters may be rather short. None of these characters are mine, they belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!

It didn't take long until they were near the end on the chore list. With their knees bruised and bleeding from so much floor scrubbing, they couldn't be in happier moods.

"Dust the portraits? The dirt makes them perfect already. Why would he want to get rid of that?" Pugsley finished crossing out the chore above it but was still dumbfounded by this particular one. Wednesday only shrugged.

"Skip it. What's the last one?"

"Prepare a delicious dinner for me and my troupe by seven o' clock. It also says that there's some money on the dining room table for groceries…I guess we buy the food with it and cook it…?" Wednesday seemed rather confused but Pugsley kept his smirk.

"That'll be easy. We just need to find a bucket and we can get started!"

Thirty minutes before seven, the kitchen was filled with steaming food, smelling delectable. The meat looked absolutely scrumptious as Pugsley had managed to roast it to perfection and it was large enough for everyone to have seconds, perhaps even thirds. The only questionable part of the food was the side dish that looked rather glossy. From a distance it looked like green beans mixed with spinach but there was just no way to fully identify it. By this time, Pubert had woken up and was playing with a dinner fork.

"Is the table set? The list said that there would be a dozen people.." Wednesday finished pouring the "greenery" in a large bowl before putting it on the dinner table. So by then, Pugsley didn't need to answer her as she had clearly seen the table set neatly and ready for guests.

"I'm glad I took cooking lessons from 'mama! She said I was a natural." Pugsley was very proud of his cooking work and within a few seconds, the front door busted open.

"Orrrphaaans! Where are you?!" Once again, the children were unfazed as they merely turned their heads to the door. Pugsley seemed happy that "Uncle Knik Knak" was back but Wednesday kept her eye on the people behind him. His "troupe". Each one of them had their own unique "shape". One man was very round with a red face. Another man, who Wednesday seemed to take interest in, had hooks for hands. She approved of each one of them, except for two. Two powdery white-faced women that gave her their own judging looks. They looked down at Wednesday as if they were better than her, as if the girl was an annoyance. Wednesday could dismiss the judgment if it wasn't for their god-awful white dresses and make up! It was clear that these women expected Wednesday to be shy and turn away from them. But Wednesday only stared back and by the time she had narrowed her dark eyes, the women were the ones that eventually looked away in fear. Wednesday folded her arms and prodded her fingers as she kept her dark look. A few men behind Olaf took notice of this child's aura and had actually taken a step back or two.

"Dinner's ready." Was all she said without taking her eyes away from the concerned troupe.

"It had better be." Olaf growled back as he marched to the dining room with his troupe close behind him. His grumpy look turned to light amazement as he saw the food. Roast beef! It was his all time favorite roast beef! It didn't look cheap and greasy either. It looked rather gourmet. The best thing was, he didn't even have to specify to the children what he wanted. His actual plan was to have them pick something out so he could disapprove and humiliate them for their awful food they would end up cooking, but they guessed completely right! Even the troupe looked stunned and hungry when they saw the beef and could smell it across the room. His eager smile quickly faded to gross curiosity when he saw the mystery green food in the bowl next to the meat.

"...And what is THIS?" he demanded to know.

"It's one of the family's favorite dishes. Surely you haven't forgotten that?" Pugsley almost sounded disappointed. Almost.

"Whatever." Olaf quickly got out several bottles of red wine to go with their dinner as they were soon taking large greedy helpings of the meat and sloppy sips of their wine. Wednesday took notice of one the men who had the courage to try the mysterious green dish. He slurped it up like spaghetti and licked his dirty lips.

"Good heavens, that isn't half bad.." He almost jumped when he saw that the dark girl was suddenly next to his chair.

"Start with the eyes." Wednesday advised the disturbed man. He quickly stopped picking at the dish and went back to munching on the beef. Pugsley was next to Olaf's chair, holding one of the serving spoons.

"Do you like it?" He eagerly asked, longing for praise. Olaf had taken another large bite and began talking with his mouth full, causing bits of food to spew out. This didn't bother Pugsley in the slightest.

"Well..I must say that you two have done a fine job. Where exactly did you get this roast beef? It's the best I've ever had." Pugsley looked a little confused. He looked at Wednesday and then back at Olaf.

"Roast beef?" Olaf stopped wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Yes. Roast beef. You know, beef that is ROASTED. This is roast beef, is it NOT?" Pugsley smiled as if he was about to laugh.

"No it's not. But I'm pretty good at my road kill, aren't I? I can make the finest meals out of the carcasses. 'Mama taught me!" Olaf dropped his napkin without moving his face, with the exception of his eyes that were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"R-road kill?" The man with the hook hands repeated.

"Yes, road kill. Well..not all of it. Some of it was from the basement. There's a LOT of dead things down there.." With that said, one of the white-faced women dropped her dinner fork and began breathing hard as if she was hyperventilating while the information sunk in. Her face began to grow paler than her powdery make-up.

"BAH! He's joking! NO, he's lying!" Olaf shouted as he tried calming his guests.

"How rude to tell such lies! No manners, no manners indeed! These children need to be taught a lesson..They need to learn to respect their elders.." The round man with the red face yelled as his fist came down on the table, causing the silverware to clatter.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you get your hands on that fortune.." Another man said.

"Fortune?" Wednesday looked up at Olaf, who quickly changed the subject.

"Never mind that! While going to the fridge for wine, I noticed that the kitchen knives had not been put up nicely like they should've been. It was chore number 38. Explain yourselves, children!" The troupe's frightened faces soon turned to nasty smiles as they were excited to see Olaf about to punish the kids.

"We did. You wanted us to put them away in a nice decor manner. That's what we did." Wednesday calmly explained.

"Look! Another lie! These children clearly have not gotten proper raising. It's time to change that!" The round man declared but Olaf paid him no attention. He only kept his voice low as he moved his face very close to Wednesday's though she stayed still like stone, her dull expression unchanged. He finally asked slowly, "Then where are they?"

A split second after Olaf asked this, there was the sound of something slicing into thin wood. Olaf slowly looked away from Wednesday to the place where the sound came from. His sight fell upon a LARGE edged knife that had landed in front of his plate. It balanced perfectly as the sharp end had stabbed inches through the table. All of the troupe's blood-shot eyes were on the knife as well and ever so slowly, they traveled upwards and were soon looking at the ceiling, revealing the rest of the sharpened knives that were hanging on the ceiling and held by thin string. There was a large knife that was hanging over each spot where the troupe sat. Including Olaf. There was a single thread near the knife that was over Olaf's seat. It had obviously been holding the knife that nearly missed Olaf's plate.

"Oops. I'll have that fixed in a second. But do you like it?" Pugsley was the first to break the tense silence. Almost at once, everyone jumped up from their seats, knocking over a few of their own chairs as they rushed back into the hall and by the front door.

"By God, they're trying to kill us!" The round man shouted again.

"Wait, NO!" Olaf yelled, ordering his troupe to stay where they were.

"Wait, hang on!" Pugsley yelled. Everyone instinctively turned their head and looked at the plump boy.

"What do you want me to do with these leftovers?" He held up a bucket filled with crushed and decaying carcasses of dead unknown animals, however there appeared to be a large rat's tail hanging out of the side of the bucket.

"I can always freeze them for next time." The troupe of strange-looking people had seen enough as they busted through the front door and every one of them began heaving and vomiting up their dinner. Including Olaf... The only noise that wasn't painful groans was baby Pubert, who finished his round of red wine that Wednesday had put in his bottle and was now laughing happily as he shook his spiked rattle, mockingly.


	3. Chapter 3

*Note: Sorry for the delay! I've been a bit handicapped and have had a bandaged hand for the past few days. These chapters are going to be rather short for the moment but still funny! I will be working on more chapters asap. Please enjoy!

Wednesday sat patiently in the dusty car and continued reading her book she had brought. It was titled "The Art of Sin." Her brothers, however, weren't so occupied.

"What do you think he means by being the ultimate dad? And why were we at the court house?" Pugsley picked at the small shreds of fabric sticking out of the seats.

"Don't know. Don't care." Was the only response that came from his sister. You see, Wednesday was a very unique person, just like every other Addams. But for her to show any kindness and generosity..it was almost non existent. But she DID show some generosity, she DID show a bit of kindness, all to please her "uncle". However, he wasn't impressed, nor did he care about her hard work of decorating his house. So today, Wednesday was extra grim and grumpy.

Olaf kept on one of his silly large top hats as he constantly scanned the gas station's fridge. He peered at the different choices in soda and kept acting like he was going to make a choice, open the fridge, but then change his mind and close it. A man behind the counter raised a brow at Olaf's actions. These weren't normal actions, but Olaf wasn't a normal man. He eventually took notice of the staring employee but only gave a yellow smile.

"On a little road trip! Have to be sure I get the right snacks or the Mrs. won't be happy." He lied through his jagged teeth as he looked at a small piece of paper he held in his hand. On it said, " 7:30. 8:00. 10:45" The first two times were crossed out and the last one was circled. Yes, Olaf was hoping to catch the eight o' clock train but the court delayed and he had to wait and drive around town to kill time. He had gotten all parental rights to the "Baudelaire Children", which meant that he now had just a finger on the fortune he so longingly wanted to snag. But he knew that "Violet" still had rights to it. Unless...unless a tragic "accident" were to happen. In that case, since the children would be gone, the fortune would now go to the guardian, which would be him. Olaf thought of this plan earlier and with a twisted smile, he had thanked the court and left, spewing positive remarks to the grim children that sat in the back seat all morning. He had long forgotten of last evening's events thanks to his excitement of his big plan soon to unfold. A tragic accident..a tragic accident was all he needed. How tragic would it be for his car to be parked just close enough to the train tracks and just around the time when the next train would pass while he was inside the gas station, retrieving tasty snacks for the children. Oh tragic indeed.

He took a peak at his watch. It was ten forty. He bit his lip as he couldn't help but to let out a tiny but high-pitched squeal of excitement. The man behind the counter gave him another strange look but Olaf ignored him this time.

"I'm kinda bored. I wonder what music he has in here.." Pugsley took off his seat belt and climbed over to the front. He noticed how old fashioned the car's radio was. It only had several different tape players but Pugsley began pressing several buttons anyway. A few different tunes of classic music played.

"Oh God, turn it off.." Wednesday demanded. Pugsley pressed another button and a rather annoying tune came on this time. High pitched voices sang obnoxiously of random creatures. The kind of voices that would drive a person insane if they were locked in the car and listening to it. Pugsley finally found the correct button and the obnoxious tunes ceased.

"Wait!" Wednesday cried out. She too jumped out of her seat and near the front. She pressed the eject button and a small white tape was spat out.

"I liked that.." certainly Uncle Knik Knak wouldn't mind if she burrowed some of his music? Certainly not. She pocked the small tape and pushed herself back to her spot. Pugsley was growing just a tad impatient.

"How long is he going to be-" He cut himself off and looked out the windows. Wednesday took notice of this strange behavior.

"What is it?" She calmly asked.

"I think.." He didn't finish as he was too in tuned into whatever it was. He put his ear to the window and began hearing the low vibrations that were coming from the ground. He also noticed the train tracks that the car was parked right in the middle of.

"There's a train coming!"

Olaf popped his lips together with his tongue as he piled on the unhealthy snacks one after another. He slowly turned to the fridge and opened it even slower, staring at his watch. Ten forty-three. He began feeling the rumbling of the soon-to-be passing train. His face formed into a crazy smile as he watched the glass bottles rattle together. He began to silently laugh which soon began to rise in volume. It wasn't long now. His heart jumped with glee as he heard the satisfying roar of the train as it was soon to close in.

The yells coming from Pugsley wasn't that of a scared child. They weren't those of a devastated person that was looking at death. They were yells of delight. They were that of a happy child who's birthday had come and they were being taken to their most FAVORITE theme park ever to have a GLORIOUS day. Pugsley eagerly beat on the window glass as he yelled to his sister.

"Wednesday! Do you remember when mother and father asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I told them that I wanted to experience a catastrophe? Well this is it! Uncle Knik Knak is giving me my gift early! Can you believe it? He's letting all of us have fun!" Wednesday turned her head curiously to look at the oncoming train that was yards away. Her looks were also not from fright, but they weren't the same as her brothers. They were the looks of a person who seemed bored and annoyed. The kind of annoyance that one child might have if they had to ride a certain roller coaster with their sibling but it was a ride meant for "babies" and very lame. She almost looked embarrassed as she watched her brother yell in delight while the train's horn blasted(which only fueled Pugsley's yells).

Olaf couldn't help but to laugh loudly as his plan was nearly completely. He knew exactly where the train was now. It was obvious by this point. He waited for the sounds of metal being collided with and the wonderful crunching noises of glass and rusty metal. _BUT IT NEVER CAME._ The train passed and it was soon gone. Pugsley had watched the train get feet away, only to curve, following the tracks that were ACROSS the ones that the car was parked on. Completely avoiding the car which held the Addams children. Pugsley breathed on the window for a moment, fogging up part of the window. He curled his fingers as an agonizing knot formed in his stomach. He now had the look of a child who received a wonderful gift, only for it to be broken or yanked away. Wednesday watched the sight of the train grow smaller and smaller as it disappeared. She slowly looked back to her brother, a slight form of sympathy had built up but not enough to where she felt like comforting him. She only shrugged her shoulders and opened back up her book and continued on the last page she left off on.

Olaf's eyes were now bulging again in disbelief as he quickly ran outside to see the car in one piece. The fat boy was also outside, standing near the car. _How in God's name did he get out of there? The doors were locked and they couldn't be manually unlocked!_ Pugsley had his head down as Olaf slowly approached him.

"It's okay, Uncle Knik Knak, I knew you tried." Olaf felt the hot whips of panic as he wasn't sure what would happen now. The children knew he tried to flatten them. Where they going to go to the police? Olaf was lost on words until the fat boy once again said something rather frightening.

"But it's okay. It's the thought that counted. Maybe next time we can try again sometime. Thanks anyway.."


	4. Chapter 4

*Note: For the ones who have asked me about the actual Baudelaire children, I just don't know. I thought about writing their part of the crossover but I'm just not motivated for it right now. If someone else wants to, by all means go ahead, just give me a tad bit of credit for the idea/story, but I probably will not be writing their side of this crossover. Please enjoy.

Olaf stood by a large window, holding a newly sharpened dagger that gleamed in the moonlight, almost bright enough to light up the whole dark room. He was pondering on if he should really do this or just find another way. Another alternative that would be less...messy. But the past few days have been the worst for him. These orphans were no where near what he expected. He almost wondered if he should look into the mental health and history of the Baudelaire family. He's never met people that were more...different than he was. They would be the kind of people that he wouldn't have a problem being around and even being friends with him. They seemed to somewhat fit in with his troupe, but they were much more controlling and fearless than him. _Now Olaf just couldn't have that!_ If there was anything about Olaf other than dark and dirty, it was that he HAD to be the top dog. HE was the ring leader in his troupe. They all did what HE would say. But there was something about that girl...about "Violet" that made his innards shake and he _hated_ it. She was the first person to ever "pierce" him and his friends were noticing. He knew that if he ordered his troupe to jump, they would jump! But if "Violet" were to tell them to jump, they would first ask her "how high" and "for how long". He just couldn't stand for that! Only he could be the most odd one out, the most crazed one, the most controlling..

He's had enough of these children and that mustache'd baby. He wanted to end this tonight and get his fortune. It would be messy but he had his plans. He would slit their throats, quickly carry the bodies to the large lake that was close by, dump them, and make up the story that they ran away. If they weren't found in a certain amount of days, by default, he would be able to claim their inheritance. Yes it was a plan and he was going to carry it through. He instinctively waited until he knew that the children had to be asleep. He ran his long fingernails along the blade of the dagger and lightly prodded them. He kept his glossy white orbs on the window as he watched large dark clouds slowly roll in. For a few rare moments, Olaf's insanity and dark thoughts were non existent in his mind as he noticed how beautiful it was to watch a storm develop. He watched the clouds swell to a surprising size as bits of lightning sparked here and there. But no thunder yet. Olaf stayed still as a statue and ever so slowly, the clouds consumed the light that the full moon gave off. The natural light in the large room dimmed and dimmed until there finally was the first sound of thunder. It became Olaf's cue. It was now or never. He turned his back to the large window and disappeared into the pitch black corridor that would leave anyone stumbling and confused but as if he had night vision, he maneuvered perfectly down the hall and towards the "orphans" room. He couldn't help but to take notice of pitter-patter noises coming from the roof. No doubt it was from the storm producing rain. He now stood inches away from the door to their room. He went over the plan again in his head one last time. It was satisfying. Soon the deed will be done, and soon, one of his henchmen will be at his front door with rope and bricks. He smiled and took in a deep breath. He placed his hand on the cold knob and slowly turned it. The window in the children's room was large itself and there was still enough natural light to where he could see the crib and the large dusty bed. The baby was asleep as he suspected. Good. But the baby will be the last to have his throat cut. Olaf wanted to kill the other two first for personal reasons. The first would be Violet. He hated to think about it but he felt so defeated by her that once she is gone, he would feel triumphant. Similar to someone invading and taking over another kingdom. He saw the covers move slightly. They were asleep too. Perfect. He slowly approached the edge of the bed. He wanted to make this quick as possible. He couldn't help but to build up a few silent chuckles of delight that most people would see as "evil laughter". He finally put his hands on the sheet quickly pulled back the covers. Within the next second, Olaf had his hands up to his face in defense and began screaming..

"Hoorah and en guarde!" Wednesday challenged her brother as she pointed her sword that she had gotten from one of the dusty rooms. Pugsley met her challenge with his own sword he found. They took several steps and the clanging of rusty swords filled the still air.

"You underestimate me! I will have your head on my wall and your body as my rug!" Wednesday quickly moved to where she had the advantage point.

"Don't be so sure, I've been taking my own personal lessons.." Pugsley continued dodging Wednesday's attacks as they moved more to the opposite side of the roof. After a few minutes of clanging, there was a small cracking noise and Pugsley's sword broke into two pieces. Wednesday smiled, amused.

"Crud, you were right! These ARE bad quality..we should've brought ours from home.." The plump boy wasn't too disappointed but the game now was surely over. He threw the rest of what remained of his rusty sword behind him, not caring where it landed.

"I told you. They aren't the right kind to combat with. They're clearly just for decoration. But it was still fun." Wednesday copied her brother and tossed her sword behind her as well. It went over the edge of the roof but the handle was caught by a small wire that stuck out of the side of the house.

"Well now what?" Pugsley was growing bored.

"Look, I was right, there's a storm coming." Wednesday pointed and the two watched the clouds swell and soon start unleashing its energy.

"Things don't seem so bad now.. I wish we could find a guillotine..then we could play with Pubert. The weather would make perfect scene for execution." Pugsley hopped down from a ledge he was on and waited for his sister to come up with another plan, but before she could even think, they heard Olaf's screaming. They also heard the growling and hissing noises to go with it.

"Oh! Uncle Knik Knak must've found CrunchBite!" CrunchBite was a dear family pet komodo dragon that would get taken on trips sometimes. Other than that, he would stay in the garden. Pugsley looked excited but Wednesday smile suddenly dropped to a grim expression and her sharp eyes narrowed to slits. She followed her brother back down in the attic and was soon back inside the house. The siblings were in the corridor as Olaf was struggling to get the large reptile off of him. He knocked over several statues and dusty portraits. His face was covered with scratches and bites as he wailed in fear and agony until Wednesday finally made a whistling sound that was similar to what someone would make to call their canine. CrunchBite leapt off of the man and quickly scampered back into the room.

Olaf scrambled to his feet and quickly ran to the staircase and nearly tumbled down them. Wednesday watched with no sympathy until there was a knock on the door and it quickly opened. A man from Olaf's troupe stood with a bag of large bricks in one hand and rope in the other. The man hadn't seen the condition Olaf was in just yet.

"Here, sir, I got the strongest I had!" The man set down the bag and unraveled the rope, using both hands to pull, showing Olaf how strong it was. When the odd man finally looked up, his eyes widened in fear, seeing the torn up face of his boss.

"Sir! What happened?! Isn't the deed done?" He didn't need an answer. He looked up at the stairs and saw the children themselves, one looking confused and the other looking angry and dark with their arms folded. The wind of the storm caused the dead trees around to sway, along with wires, including the one that was holding the sword Wednesday had used. In a split second, it had landed in front of the man, slicing the rope he was holding up into two pieces. A wave of deja vu hit as the man was staring at the sharp object as it stood perfectly due to the end stabbing a bit through the patio. The man let out a yelp of fear and dropped the rope and left the bag of bricks and was running away from the house. Olaf was quick to follow, leaving the children alone in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

*Note: Sorry for being slow! I've been busy with school stuff. Chapter is still a little short but the next one will be longer. I promise!

Olaf was still pulling small komodo teeth out of the skin on his face as he stayed in the small circle that his troupe formed around him. His face was scarred with slashes and bites but no one dared to say a thing about it. Each person was holding some sort of object that could be used as a weapon. Most of the members also had a concerned look on their face due to Olaf's seething temper that he was surprisingly able to keep low under control. But the tension was there and thicker than the salty ropes that one of the large, wart-faced men was holding.

"Alrrrright.." Olaf began, rolling his "R"s perfectly.

"We all know the plan. Just eliminate those damn children. No matter what it takes. To soothe my temper, I have decided to make this into a little game. A contest, you can say. You all are on your own on this! Whoever kills one kid, gets a bigger cut in the fortune I'll take when they're dead. Killing two of them, you get double of the cut. All three of them..Well it's quite obvious. I don't have to say. But remember, this is a friendly contest. Don't harm each other to win! Everyone is getting their own cut. You'll just be rewarded a little bonus if you're able to kill one of them yourself. So don't make ME have to do this myself! Now go!" The man with the hooks seemed rather arrogant as Olaf finished.

"Aye, guttn' the baby will be easy.." He sneered. He was using his own hooks as his weapons. The white-faced women had sheers that they had been sharpening all morning.

"Let's see how pretty Violet feels when we sheer off her long braids. Then her scalp, perhaps the skin on her face, and then finally her throat.." They were the only ones who weren't forced to split up. Olaf let the two stay together as they began their hunt back to Olaf's property, hidden in the misty and thick fog. Yes it was a grey and stormy morning, nearly stereotypical conditions for such a dark "game". Even though the weather looked wet, the ground was still dry from the summer. The dead grass crunched under the large boots and heels of the troupe as they all soon disappeared in different directions, for the children could be anywhere, and the hunt was on!

Pugsley frowned as he watched helplessly as Wednesday began packing their bags.

"How do you know he's not our uncle? He's practically perfect.." Wednesday finished zipping up the last bag and finally answered her brother.

"Because. The other night, CrunchBite attacked him."

"So? He attacks a lot of people."

"But never family. He would NEVER attack family. Trust me, Pugsley. That is NOT our uncle. Plus he seems obsessed over our family's wealth. I've heard him every night when his friends were over. He thought we were asleep. All he talked about was getting the family money. We've dealt with this before. Don't you remember Debbie?" Pugsley was at a loss for words. Wednesday could just be right.

"He was trying to kill us, and not in the family manner either. It's clear he's trying to rid of us and the family to get our wealth. We're going to leave this place now. It's at the end of the week anyways. Mother and father are coming back tonight. We can get a cab ride back to the house. Our time here is over." With that, Wednesday put the bags together, preparing to make Pugsley carry them as they left. But before she said anything, she turned her head and shot a glance at one of the rotting portraits in the room.

"Though I guess it WAS pretty fun.." She admitted.

"That was a good catch. I would've have guessed this.." Pugsley said mournfully

"ONE of us has to be the smart one here.." Wednesday reminded him.

Pugsley held onto CrunchBite's leash as he lowered his head in acceptance that this WASN'T their Uncle Knik Knak. The komodo dragon flickered his long tongue several times before he turned his head in the other direction and a deep hiss escaped his throat.

"Whatsamatter, Crunch?" Pugsley asked.

"I know what he's smelling. And I can smell it too. I know the scent of cheap wine and obnoxious perfume anywhere.." Wednesday grimly said. Pugsley looked confused. Wednesday clinched the syringe she had in her hand hard. The siblings used this to share anesthesia for relaxation. And also for Pugsley to practice since he wanted to be a surgeon when he got older.

"His friends are coming? Is that good? Or bad...?" Wednesday didn't answer him immediately. She looked out the large window, staring into the fog.

"They are. And they're trying to be clever about it. They're hiding in the fog.." Wednesday didn't blink as she kept staring into the silvery mist. Pugsley joined her side and pressed his noise against the dusty glass but still seemed confused.

"I don't see anything..how do you-" he was quickly cut off by his sister.

"I can see right through the fog, Pugsley." Her brother turned his head to her, still understanding.

"Are you sure? How do you see them?" Again Wednesday waited a few seconds before answering.

"Because Pugsley...the darkness and fog is MY ally. Not there's..They can't hide from me." Pugsley accepted this answer but didn't seem alarmed.

"Why don't we just leave now? Then they can waste their time looking for us."

"Pugsley..Do you remember last night when you said you wanted to have fun today before we go home? How you wanted one last fun thing to do and I refused and told you to go play in traffic if you wanted fun?" Pugsley didn't verbally answer, but his eyes were curious, waiting for her to finish.

"Well now I've changed my mind. We'll play one last time before we go home. Unleash CrunchBite." Pugsley was once again filled with excitement now that his grumpy sister finally seemed in the mood for something fun. He did as he was told. He unleashed the komodo and the large lizard scampered out of the room and disappeared into one of the many large holes in the walls.

"So what did you have in mind?" He asked the million-dollar question. Wednesday took out a glass bottle from her bag filled with a blue-tinted liquid. She slowly filled the syringe with it.

"I have some ideas in mind...but..I think these people will start questioning their loyalty towards this Olaf when I'm finished.."


	6. Chapter 6

*Note: Okay this was a bit longer than I thought it would be so I chopped this in parts. Hope that was okay. Will get more uploaded asap. Enjoy!

Normal children would've been sitting ducks. Normal children would've run off on the first day they had laid eyes on Olaf. Normal children would've been dead meat to this monster and his friends. But the Addams children were NOT normal children. It would be the ultimate insult to call them that. Within fifteen minutes, Pugsley was holding a wrench in one hand and an axe in the other. He nodded to himself quietly while Wednesday looked around the corridor as if inspecting it.

"This beats our record by twenty-three seconds." the plump brother said proudly. Wednesday rolled her eyes.

"It would've been faster if I did this by myself. But I have no choice to include you." Wednesday's eyes looked to the side without her head moving. She seemed to be staring into one of the dark rooms that had Olaf's junk in it.

"Though I don't care for the rooms full of costumes and make-up. I'm debating on if those should go up in flames or not. Either way, this house is now on OUR side." It was hard to understand what the dark girl meant by this. The Addams were specialist in chaos and hexes. Other people would see it as "black magic", but no matter what you called it, it couldn't be understood, it could only be accepted, for there was no real explanation on how they are able to do this.

"I created a few extra things just in case one plan fails. It doesn't hurt to improvise." Pugsley smiled at his sister, but she kept her calm and grim expression as she turned around and walked back to the end of the corridor.

"So let the fun begin." And with that, Pugsley followed her and the two disappeared into the shadows.

The two white-faced women carefully stepped over stones that were in the ground. It wasn't easy to be sneaky in obnoxious heels, but they ignored this. The taller woman grumbled as she pulled her dark hair out of her face. Although she seemed to like the thick fog, the humidity was making her hair stick to her powdery face. There was no use complaining now. Olaf certainly wouldn't want to hear it. The only thing that kept her and her partner going was the possible bonus if they get their hands on one of the children. Though they were determined to find "Violet" more than the other two.

"This won't be much longer. Just think about the money we will all share once these brats are gone." The shorter woman whispered loudly. And she was right. This will all be worth it once they hit their goal, but the confidence of the shorter woman was suddenly lost when she scraped the side of her face on a long dead tree branch that she didn't see in the fog until it was too late. She winced out, trying not to be loud.

"Dammit!" She couldn't help but to loudly whisper. She put her hand on the part of her face where it stung the worst. There was no doubt she was bleeding just a tad. But the only concern she had was that her face no longer looked perfectly white like a porcelain doll, no matter how withered it was.

"Perhaps we should just let the men take care of them. We'll still be getting a cut either way.." No doubt sheer confidence was now frustration.

"I don't THINK so!" The taller woman declared, still whispering loudly and aggressively.

"I will not just adjust my dress and sit on the side as the others do the dirty work! I am not helpless! We are going to do this and we are GOING to kill Violet! We are going to show those boars of men a lady's touch in torture!" she grabbed the long sheers from the shorter woman and continued treading on dry grass, inching closer and closer to Olaf's manor. They had made it to the front and noticed that the front door was already open. Not much though, it was merely cracked. Panic rushed through the women but not the kind that one would think.

"Hell! Do you think that one of the men is already in there and killing them?" The shorter one asked, still whispering in caution.

"I don't know. I can't hear anything. But Olaf's door is loud. Don't you think we would have heard it open and partially close?" It was good point, but they hadn't heard anything.

"Do you think..those kids are EXPECTING us?" it was a wild question but it was smart to bring up. The taller woman fondled with the sheers as she thought. The sounds of the sharp metal slicing together was the only thing being heard in the eerie silence.

"I suppose we could go in through the back..or side." the taller woman suggested, trying to sound brave, though she was very nervous. It was nothing new to them to "break" into the house. They have done it many times before when Olaf would serve wine and everyone would become drunk to the point where they would explore outside (sometimes on their hands and knees) and temporarily forget where the front door was or even how to simply open the door. They would result to tossing a few large stones at the windows and climbing in that way. Being drunk would help them not feel the shards of dirty glass dig into their legs and flesh while crawling in. Not until the next day at least. But it never stopped them from having more drinking parties in the future.

Eventually the ladies decided on sneaking into the house in a less obvious way by going to the side and probably the back. The taller woman took out her frustration on the annoying painful branches by violently slicing them, for she too had her face scraped by several.

"Stop that! You look like a crazy gardener!" The shorter woman squawked, but before she could say anything else, her eyes caught something that stole all of her attention. There was something vibrant on the ground that she hadn't seen before. She bent her legs down so she could examine it closer. It was a vibrant red fabric laying on the dirt. She carefully grabbed one of corners and lifted it.

"Where did THIS come from? Is it Olaf's?" She held up for the other to see. The taller woman gave it a good look.

"It can't be. It looks brand new. He wouldn't let that just rot outside.." The taller woman grabbed it and brought it close to her face. She was smelling it.

"It doesn't smell like any cologne Olaf would wear, or anything from him in general.." She gave it another sniff.

"It kinda smells like..leaves and herbs.." The shorter woman lost her patience. She grabbed the fabric back.

"I don't care where it came from. It looks nice enough for me to have..and we have to refocus!" She tucked the fabric into the front of her shirt. She grew fond of the color and the material. It didn't hurt to keep it, for one man's trash was another man's treasure. They decided to skip the first few windows and go near the back, where the brush and trees were thicker. They felt more hidden there.

"I didn't know Olaf was keeping up with the greenery here.." The tall woman said as she noticed that the bushes looked more alive with vines growing around them. A few vines were spilling out onto the ground, looking like veins.

"What on earth is he growing? Or trying to grow?" They couldn't help but to lose focus again as they stared at the mysterious plants. There were bulbs growing out of the veins that were split in the middle. Perhaps they were to bloom? The shorter woman let her curiosity control her movement once again as she moved close to the mutant-looking plants. Her finger was close to touching one of the bulb.

"You would think he would tell us if he started gardening..." She said curiously as she prodded the strange bulb with her finger. At that moment the bulb pulsated and the vines it grew out of moved, slithering like snakes. The woman yelled out, grabbing the attention of the taller woman.

"Oh God, what are these things?!" She yelled as the bulbs shifted and opened up, snapping like mouths.

"Quick, get inside NOW!" One of them yelled but by the time they attempted to run, several of the vines had already moved past them and quickly whipped back, strongly knocking the women off their feet and on the ground. They screamed as the vines curled around their legs and pulled them back. Even though their arms were still free, their strength was no match for the dragging vine as it pulled them off the ground and tightened its grip. The monstrous plant now had a full hold on them. The women dug their long fingernails into the side of the vines, desperately trying to rip it off or just do ANYTHING to inflict some sort of pain, but it didn't phase the organic creature. The bulbs where now sprouting thorns on the sides of their opening. It resembled teeth as they kept snapping, making slimy yet crunchy noises in each snap.

"Do something!" The shorter women yelled, but her partner had dropped the sheers the moment they were knocked off their feet. Suddenly the door that they tried getting to a moment ago opened slowly and the dark girl they hated slowly walked out with her arms folded, her face grim and her eyes narrowed but with a hint of amusement.

"You! You damn brat! What do you think you're trying to do?!" one of the women yelled as they flailed around helplessly. Wednesday raised a brown and finally began talking.

"Showing you a lady's touch in torture." The last thing Wednesday had sad before the teeth of the many bulbs began closing down on many parts of the women's flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

*Note: It will be getting a little graphic after this point. Just a heads up.

The screams of the women along with gurgling noises rang out through the mist. One of the men, a rather short fellow, almost panicked but then smirked. Silly women, they clearly didn't know how to hunt. Not like the men. They probably were frightened from something and gave up the hunt. No matter. This just meant that his chances of finding the children and getting a bigger bonus was higher. He made it to one side of the house and studied the window he was at. He looked inside but it was just a bit too dingy to tell exactly what was on the other side. It looked like it was empty, except for Olaf's costumes and mirrors. The man was about to carefully open the window until his felt something fall and splash all over his head. He looked up and saw the mustache'd baby hanging out of the higher window and holding a spittoon that was tipped. The baby then dropped the filthy vase and it broke on the man's head before he knew it. Baby Pubert let out his bubbly infant laughs and clapped his small hands like an eager infant playing with a toy. The man's face grew red.

"You little..." This fueled his rage and he ditched the plan on sneaking in. He used his fist and broke into the window and jumped in. He whipped out his dagger and was ready to climb the floor and find the baby. He made it into the hallway and saw the shadow of the infant. He looked up and saw the baby making cooing noises as he slowly climbed the stair rail up to the top to the tower.

"Oh no you don't!" The short man yelled as he began running up the dusty old steps. By the time he was half-way, Pubert had already disappeared into the tower but this didn't stop the man. He eventually made it to the top and was panting but with his adrenaline high, he ignored the burning feeling in his legs and gritted his teeth as he looked around the tower for the small infant.

"Come out you little sh*t.." he growled as he took careful steps, looking in every direction. He felt rather silly that he was hunting an infant child but the thought of the fortune rang through his mind. He just wanted to find the child and end it fast. That way he'd have at least one bonus. His head turned at the sound of a rattle and he saw the baby sitting at the edge of an open window. Pubert laughed bubbly again and shook the rattle again.

"There you are..you've made this too easy.." The man growled like a hungry predator. He slowly made his way closer to the child as he wielded his weapon, ready to have it covered in crimson. As soon as he was just a few feet away, a large raven landed on the edge next to Pubert. It cawed loudly at the man. He raised a brow but didn't seem bothered. Nothing was going to get in his way. Pubert shook his rattle again and more ravens landed next to him. They cawed aggressively at the man as they fluffed out their feathers in a defensive manner with their beaks open. It seemed rather eerie as a slight trickle of fear ran through the man. NO! He was not going to be scared off by a bunch of damn birds! He could just gut the kid now and make it back to Olaf!

"Sorry, bud, your friends aren't going to help you!" He then began to bolt forward to Pubert but by that time, Pubert waved his spiked rattle and the ravens took flight and charged the short man, ripping into his face and eyes. The man put his hands up in defense and tried hitting the birds away from him but more and more ravens entered through the window and began surrounding the man in a tight mass of black feathers as they cawed loudly and took their turns ripping into his flesh with pecks and scratches. Baby Pubert was clapping his hands in amusement as he giggled and cooed.

A tall lanky man and a wart-faced man had entered through another side window and were making their way down the corridor.

"Alright, we kill two children and we'll split our bonus. That seem fair?" The lanky man asked his partner.

"Aye. But what if we only get one?" They couldn't avoid this question.

"That will be okay. We can still split it evenly. Don't lose focus." They carefully made their way down the dark corridor and began climbing the stairs.

"Oy, I think I heard a noise up here!" The wart-faced man said as they walked as quiet as they could towards the odd shuffling noises that he had been referring to. They suddenly saw the plump boy appear out of one of the doors. Pugsley looked one way and then the other and saw the men.

"Uh-oh!" He yipped as he dove back into the room.

"There! Get him!" The lanky man shouted and the two ran to the door and busted it open. It was one of Olaf's costume rooms with ropes, clothes, and containers everywhere. But the pudgy boy was nowhere to be found.

"Where he go? He can't just disappear like that!" The lanky man squawked as pushed boxes out of the way and stepped over the ropes laying around. As they pushed mannequins out of the way, several ropes fell on them but they were more focused on finding the chunky boy.

"Ey, did Olaf always have this?" the wart-faced man asked as he noticed the door at the end of the room. They walked to it, but as soon as they opened it, the floor below them suddenly fell through and the men almost landed hard on the ground outside had it not been for the ropes that were on them (and somehow attached to the ceiling) that yanked them back. They were now hanging and dangling.

"By God, what's going on?! Someone get us down!" The lanky man yelled. They now noticed two large holes below them that had been dug into the dirt.

"What are those?!" The wart-faced man asked.

"Graves." Pugsley answered as he came around the corner, holding a shovel. The men were silent as they saw him.

"The ropes were suppose to hang you and I was going to put you in them afterwords. But I guess things kinda messed up. But that's okay! I came prepared." Pugsley happily announced as he dug into his pocket and pulled out two black mice. He put each one on one of the men's feet, who tried kicking them off but the rodents quickly maneuvered and climbed up their bodies and began chewing on the rope that kept them from falling into the graves.

"The hell are you planning, boy?!" one of them shouted.

"Giving myself time to plan this out." Pugsley quickly answered. He took something else out of his pocket. A syringe filled with the blue liquid. He approached both men and pricked their legs, injecting half of the liquid in one man and half in the other.

"Ahh! What the hell is that stuff?!" Another yelled.

"Something to keep you from moving. A family recipe. By the time the mice are finished, it should take effect." Pugsley smiled

"You lil fu..urrlllerr.." Was all the lanky man could get out. His mouth hung open and his tongue hung lazily. He couldn't move his muscles. Only moan and gurgle. It was the same with his partner. By now, the mice had just finished gnawing through the dirty rope and the men dropped into their own graves and unable to get out or move. The next thing they felt was Pugsley throwing dirt back on them as he began working to refill the graves.

Panting and bleeding, the short man had shockingly escaped the swarm of primal ravens as he had one of his hands on his worst wound on his arms. Beads of crimson decorated the floor of the hallway where he was running down. He needed to get away from those animals..

The sound of the angry ravens soon died away as he got further and further down the hallway and eventually fell on his hands and knees as he coughed. His vision was blurred by sweat and blood as he looked behind him but saw nothing. He had successfully got away. To hell with finding and killing the children. He wasn't going to kill himself over this! He was still going to get a cut in the fortune once the children were rid of. One way or another. Perhaps Olaf would have to perform this deed himself after all. Maybe if that happened, no one would be getting a cut in the money. Bah! That wouldn't happen! The other men would get the children and kill them. There was nothing for him to worry about. He was getting his share in the enormous fortune and nothing was going to change that. He smiled and began laughing like a mad man as his body dripped with his blood, though luckily his injuries weren't bad enough for him to bleed out to death.

"You damn birds are stupid. I'm still here! I'm still alive! I will still be getting what I want!" He yelled out and hacked and coughed. As soon as he laid down to catch his breath and rest, he suddenly heard a deep hiss and growling noise. His eyes pinned on the large hole in the wall where the sounds were coming from and within seconds, CrunchBite slipped out, his tongue flickering and smelling the fresh blood..


	8. Chapter 8

*Sorry for being late on this. Been a bit busy with real life. This mini series is almost finished though!

It seems that many of the henchmen decided to pair up instead of being alone in this "game". All had shared the same idea of helping one out and then splitting the profits but none were aware that almost everyone had been taken out by the children by now.

The man with the hooks had now partnered up with the round red man, who seemed to always egg Olaf on when it came to punishing the children. But that obviously didn't matter now. The skinny hook man looked nervous. No longer was he eager to find the children. He was now eager to quit the mission all together and run, but he wasn't going to show this emotion to the others, and he certainly wasn't going to let Olaf see it. The large man had a machete that he drug along the walls every now and then. He was beginning to notice the fear in his skinny partner.

"Get a damn hold of yourself! If I have to do all the work and your standing there shaking, I'll make sure you don't get ANYTHING from the fortune!" He bellowed, clearly not worried about anyone around him hearing. The hook man jumped at his voice and tried not to cower.

"I'm not afraid! I'm cautious! The two are very different! And silence that yelling, do you want them to hear you?" The skinny handless man kept locking up as if he was about to get struck by something large, though nothing touched him. These men had been in this house many times over the years, but just now, they were acting like they were in some kind of unknown dangerous building where they didn't know anything about it. As they passed by each room, the skinny man shivered at the dark rooms that were littered with Olaf's mannequins and costumes. The thought of one of the children jumping out and attacking him flooded his mind. For once, he wished that Olaf would clean up around here..

They eventually lead themselves to the large "backyard" where they and Olaf would perform plays for anyone who was willing to watch (and pay). The stage was empty and the old curtains and cheap lights swung from the light wind. The skinny man couldn't bare the intense silence much longer and tried creating another conversation.

"You ever wonder how a trio of kids were able to make Olaf scared for his own life?" He put on a smile, showing his crooked teeth.

"I don't CARE. They certainly haven't made ME afraid. All I care about is finding them and ending this. And if you aren't going to be of any use, then get out of my way and go wait somewhere! It takes a real man to finish a job like this." the large man pushed the handicapped man aside as he pushed over boxes and worn out chairs as he looked for the children. The skinny man kept his arms across his chest in a scared manner as he watched the other tear the stage apart. He considered taking the man's advice and started walking further and further away from the stage area until he heard an odd sound that lightly tickled his eardrums. It sounded like bubbles. His fear melted away into curiosity as he searched for the source of this sound. He made his way behind the large stage, paying no more attention to the large rampaging man and found what appeared to be a pool filled with dark water. It bubbled like a hot tub.

"Aye! How long did Olaf have a swimming pool?" He called out. The large man finally stopped his destruction of the stage and props.

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" He yelled back and began storming over to the handicapped man. His small eyes widened when he saw the dark pool.

"I've never seen THIS before when we were back here during practice." The skinny man kept his distance but the large round man got close.

"It HAS to be new but it looks ancient! Not even Olaf would swim in this kind of water! Would he?" No more answers came from the skinny handicapped man as he kept staring at the bubbling pool. The round man finally approached it and dipped his machete in, slowly stirring it around.

"Be careful! You don't know what's in there!" The skinny man yelled in concern.

"It's just a damn dirty pool, you idiot! What could possibly be in here? Since you're so jumpy, you might as well pour some white powder on your face, throw on a dress and join the silly gals with their useless sheers. You're beginning to make THEM look masculine!" As soon as the round man finished his insult, something small, black, and slimy jumped out of the water, making a small hissing noise as it did before gravity pulled it back into the dark bubbling water. Before the two men could react, _many_ more began jumping out. They looked to be black leeches with long teeth meant for tearing. They gnashed at the air as they jumped out, trying to reach the large man. The skinny man yelled in fright and quickly ran back towards the house and disappeared. The large round man stood his ground, trying to investigate more of what exactly these things were.

"What in the name of-" He was never able to finish his sentence. He suddenly felt a cold object push hard against the middle of his back. It was enough force to take advantage of his position, where he was leaning to look into the pool. It knocked him off balance as he let out a bellowing yell and with a LARGE splash, he fell hard into the bubbling pool. The bubbles soon intensified as the leeches swarmed underwater. The large man never resurfaced. Behind where he had been standing before the plunge, was Wednesday and Pugsley. Wednesday was holding the large sheers that belonged to the two white-faced women. She had used the end of the handle part to push the leaning man.

"Pugsley...where did you say you got these things?" Wednesday was curious, as this trap wasn't _her_ doing. Pugsley reached down and picked up a lone leech that had managed to jump out of the pool. It flopped around but never bit the boy.

"Some lake not far from here. I thought they were cool." He handled the slippery leech a bit longer before he tossed it back into the bubbling pit. Wednesday didn't say anything more. Her face remained bare of any expressions as Pugsley was the only one smiling as they watched the flesh-eating actions unfold in front of them in the pool. Pugsley was first to break the silence this time.

"Y'know...I'm kinda hungry." Was all he said as Wednesday slowly looked at him in an annoyed expression.

The skinny hook man ran through the dusty halls. He wasn't sure where he was going but his adrenaline fueled his legs and anywhere seemed better than outside. He turned to a corridor and began running down it until he saw a large lizard walking towards him as his tongue flickered. The man yelled out in fright once more and turned to quickly exit the corridor, however he tripped over the rotting carpet and fell face first onto the dusty floor. The smell of mildew filled his sinuses before he was able to pull his head off of the floor. He was still staring at the old wooden floor when something sharp and shiny stabbed through it in front of him. He slowly looked up and identified the object as the sheers the women had taken but neither of their identities belonged to the one who was wielding it now. He saw the dark girl standing before them as her hand rested on the handle of the sheers. He stared into "Violet's" grim eyes as he began to shake.

"Please...please don't kill me!..I wasn't going to do this..I swear!"


	9. Chapter 9

*I know it's been a while but I'm almost done. Just this chapter and one more!

Pugsley finished putting the bags into the trunk of the cab and quickly joined Wednesday and Pubert in the back seat. The driver grew pale as he looked at the address he needed to go to for their destination but remained professional and nodded as he pushed on the gas and left Olaf's property. Pugsley looked back in disappointment as he watched the old tower leave his sight. He resembled a child being forced to leave a place he loved. Wednesday however, remained facing the front with no reaction. Pubert was in the middle, playing with his rattle. Pugsley looked at his sister. How was she not able to feel sad over this?

"Wednesday, be honest. Are you going to miss this place? Even if it wasn't our uncle?" He expected a quick response but Wednesday remained a statue for a moment. She then took in a deep breath and took her time exhaling before finally speaking.

"A little. But sometimes, all good things must come to an end. That's how vacations work, Pugsley." Pugsley just remembered that their parents would be home tonight from THEIR vacation.

"Oh! We aren't going to tell mother and father about this week are we?" Wednesday moved her mouth for a second as if she was chewing on her tongue.

"No. We'll just tell them that Uncle Knik Knak had a good time and sends his love." She smirked. It was rare for the siblings to have common grounds and help each other out, and this week was the most interesting for them. They felt closer after working together but they both knew that all of this would go out the window once they were home, and they were okay with it.

"Oh by the way.." Pugsley quickly began digging in one of his bags before pulling out a frilly mask that belonged to Olaf.

"I took this from one of Olaf's rooms full of costumes and junk. He wore it a lot when he and those people would perform at night. I guess it was his favorite..so I kinda took it..So I would never forget about him. Also, what ever happened to him? I don't remember him running into any of our traps.." Pugsley seemed worried. He really did enjoy the crazed man's company and he was hoping he didn't have to have a dark fate like the others. Wednesday turned her head to the side as she began to explain.

"He's not dead. I gave him a relaxation treatment Addams style before I left." Wednesday's mind flashed back to when she had finished tying down Olaf's arms as the pendulum she made swung from side to side just above him. To top it off, she had popped in the tape she took from his car of the obnoxious tunes and made sure the volume was up a bit. She hated to part with it but she wanted everything to be perfect for Olaf. She didn't get to see his reaction as he was still knocked out but the agonizing mystery of it pleased her just a much. It was unknown if Wednesday truly meant for it to be a relaxation or if this was her usual sarcasm. Not even Pugsley could tell.

"He wasn't too bad, was he?" Pugsley asked. Wednesday finally turned her head slowly to face her brother.

"No. But..he was..a terrible actor." It was the last thing she said before facing the front again. Pugsley smiled at CrunchBite, who was in the front seat, staring at the driver while his tongue flickered. The driver tried his hardest not to notice.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything. He's too full right now." Pugsley happily said, though the driver chewed on his lip hard while he mildly sweated.

"Wait.." Pugsley had one more question.

"Wednesday, where did we get the money for a cab?" Wednesday finally smiled after he asked this.

"Remember on the first day Olaf gave us chores and also had money for dinner?" Pugsley nodded. Wednesday took out the remaining bills she had from the "dinner money". I didn't need too much to pay the driver. That means we can pocket the rest." The children smiled, once again, agreeing with each other. That is until Pugsley shifted his weight and refused his half of the cash.

"Keep it. You can use it to get me my birthday present in a few months." Wednesday almost lost a small shred of her high dignity when he said this. She almost forgot her brother's birthday was coming up. Luckily her facial expressions remained smiling as she accepted this answer and put the rest in her pocket.

Before too long, the children got a rush of silent excitement as the image of home was in their sight. The driver wasted no time in peeling out once the siblings got all of their bags out. CrunchBite was unleashed and the large lizard disappeared into the thick brush near the house. Wednesday again made Pugsley carry them up, though he didn't seem to mind. As Pugsley waited, Wednesday took out a dark skeleton key and put it in the keyhole of the front large door, slowly unlocking it. As they entered their dark gloomy house, they were relieved but at the same time, a little bummed out as being home reminded them once again that their vacation was truly over. Now all they could do was wait for their parents.


	10. Chapter 10

*Here's the end! It's not long but it IS a closure. The mini crossover is complete! Reviews would be nice. I may make more crossovers or stories soon but they will most likely be rated M. I'm not sure. I hope you've enjoyed this goofy crossover of Olaf and the Addams!

Three Months Later..

Pugsley tore into his birthday presents like a young excited child.

"Oh boy! The new dog chew toy as seen on t.v.! Just what I wanted!" Pugsley hopped around with the large rubber dog toy as Morticia held her husband close while watching her happy child.

"I knew exactly how much you wanted it when I saw you lay eyes on it." She softly said. The boy thanked his mother and began opening another darkly gift wrapped present that was from his sister, but not before his mother stopped him.

"Pugsley, there's a card. What do we do when there's a card with the gift?" Pugsley smiled at his mother, reading her mind. He tore open the card and found the money within it. He pocketed the cash and tossed the card into the fireplace without reading it. The flames engulfed the card quickly.

"There we go. Now you may open the rest of the gift." She gave her son permission. The box was rather large so he quickly attacked one of the ends so he could retrieve the gift easier. He soon began to pull out a large portrait. He turned it over and saw that it was one of Olaf's self-portraits. One of him on the back of a mighty stallion as he posed with a sword. A rush of nostalgia hit the boy as he remained silent.

"And what do we have here?" Gomez asked. But before Pugsley could explain, Wednesday jumped in.

"This one is actually from Uncle Knik Knak. He made a painting for Pugsley since he really liked him so much." Wednesday put on a genuine smile as she watched Pugsley smile as well while he relived their time at Olaf's in his mind.

"Oh, how wonderful of you Wednesday, for you and Knik Knak to plan such a gift for Pugsley!" Morticia carefully picked up the portrait and went to find a nice spot in the living room to hang it. Uncle Fester finally stood up from the couch, jumping up and down in excitement.

"My turn! I've got something perfect for you, Pugsley! Well, it's for Wednesday too but it was a gift I promised to bring home from vacation! Let me go get it!" The odd man quickly left the living room and was back seconds later with a long dripping eel in his arms.

"Didn't I tell ya?" He laughed madly as signaled for Pugsley to bring him a light bulb. The boy put the object in Fester's mouth as the man smiled. On cue, the eel electrocuted him for a few seconds. Fester enjoyed every nano second of it and once the fish stopped, the light bulb was lit up bright in Fester's mouth. Pugsley cheered in delight.

"That's enough gifts for now. Time for cake!" Gomez declared as he and Lurch brought out a large layered cake. Wednesday got up to join her brother in birthday cake. Morticia had returned after finding a nice spot for "Knik Knak's" portrait. Lurch played "Happy Birthday" on their piano as Pugsley made his wish and blew out the candle. Once Wednesday got her moment, she sat down with her brother.

"So what did you wish for?" Normally she wouldn't bother asking but she could tell that Pugsley still wasn't fully happy. She knew there was something bothering the boy. It didn't take long for him to open up.

"Well..I know we were doing the right thing and all but..I kind of wished that we still had some sort of contact with Olaf. He may not have been our uncle, but he was like a true Addams.." Wednesday stared at her glooming brother for a moment until the doorbell rang.

"Who could THAT be?" Pugsley asked.

"I have one more surprise for you.." Wednesday smiled. She answered the door before anyone else could. There stood the man with the hook hands, looking excited and cheery while holding a small gift-wrapped box between his arms.

"Aye! A little birdie told me that a special lad's birthday was today!" After he said this, a raven landed on his shoulder and cawed excitedly.

"No way!" Pugsley jumped up from his seat in delight. Gomez quickly went to the door and welcomed the former troupe member inside.

"But of course! Any friend of Wednesday and Pugsley is a friend of ours! Nice hooks! What material are those? You should see the ones in the basement!" Gomez pulled the man in and offered him cake as Pugsley excitedly bounced around the room again. Of course the hook man was seen as repulsive and odd to others. But no matter how odd he was, even to Olaf, nothing was too odd for the Addams Family!


End file.
